


Let Uncle help you baby

by Raven_emerald



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki is a virgin, Loki is too young to even know what is happening, M/M, Oneshot, Sleep, Smutty, Top Thor (Marvel), Uncle Thor (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, underage loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Thor is Loki's uncle and Thor wants his own nephew.A time comes when they both have a bet where Loki says that his parents won't leave him alone with his uncle while Thor says that they do.Loki says that if he loses, he's gonna pay Thor by his body.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Let Uncle help you baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfiction that I wrote today. Planned to write four, let's see..😉
> 
> In this, Thor is 30-35 and Loki is 6-9

"Wha-what is happening?"

Loki asked as his uncle threw h on the bed and tied his wrists with his tie. Loki's eyes wandered all over his uncle's room and the bed.

Loki tensed up and gasped as he felt a strong hands on his thighs, tearing off his pants. A sheer sheet of sweat had covered his face already. What had happened to his Uncle? Their parents had left his uncle and him alone and suddenly his uncle had pushed him on the bed?

"Ahh - St-stop uncle Thor."

What the hell was happening? His uncle did not seem to bother about his words as he exposed Loki's long snow thighs and his round firm as, with the unused tender little hole hiding.

"Why do you hav-have my hands tied Uncle?  
Ples-please answer me uncle Thor."

Loki gasped as his uncle licked the insides of his thighs, nibbling the soft flesh.

"Well that was a good response my baby."

  
Thor said as he admired the beauty of his nephew and drank his sexiness.

Such night black hairs, now spread and sprayed messily, the pale snow white skin shining and the softness expanse of his body driving Thor into the edge. Those long lashed and sweet innocent words speaking in such childish behaviour. Poor thing does not even know what is happening here. Thor laughed savagely.

"What the hell is going on? And why are these things on my hands uncle?"

"Why have you tied my hand? Hey Uncle Thor! Answer me! Are you even listening uncle?"

His nephew maybe innocent, but he was surely arrogant.

Thor noticed as his nephew's breath free harsh and started to panic, his eyes widening. Oh what a sight! Even with the ragged breaths and small huffs, Loki was perfect.

"Say something!!"

Thor looked at those grass emerald eyes with tenderness and concern filled eyes at his nephew as Loki struggled, looking in complete confused eyes as Thor smiled at him.

"Uh! Say something!!!?!!"

"What do you want me to say Loki baby?"

"Baby!!?"

"You're younger than me.and my nephew so calling you baby is not at all a prob" Thor smiled, baring his teeth.

Loki looked in horror, his heart beating faster as his Uncle took of his own shirt and spoke panting like a dog.

"Like you had said Loki, you loose the bet, you said you're parents will not leave you, but they left and you had promised me that if you loose you will pay me with you're body."

Thor said as he kneaded Loki's thighs. That was a huge mistake Loki had made. But for that, why was his uncle tieing his and removed his pants? What kind of service was that? Thor pushed Loki's shirt up till his neck, and started running at one of his pink nipple.

"You had said you would pay me by your body Loki, now get to work"

Loki did not understand. What did it mean to get to work?

"Please leave me alone uncle Thor. Ples-please."

"So you do this everytime you ho to bed or just now?" "Alright then."

Thor took the lubricant and shakes it, all the while looking at his over tensed nephew.  
He took some amount of lube and slid one of his fingers inside his nephew's tight pinhole pink tenser hole.

"Ah look at that! It slid better than I thought! Do you use this often Loki?"

Loki cheeks grew scarlet red as a strange pleasure hit him. What was happening? He had never ever felt something like this befor? What as it? Ah! He gasped and gulped and let out a sharp breath.

Thor moved close to Loki, kneeling in between his legs with Loki's legs spread eagle, as he bang forward to kiss those soft lips with a small kiss.  
Such beautiful face. So delicate for a man.

"I'll loosen you up a bit darking, before putting it in. Untill then, we'll have some fun baby."

Loki shuddered and whimpered as he felt his uncle's hot breath on his face, brushing his nose.

He shivered and arched his back as another finger entered him, scissored his hole and loosening the thin walls. Loki closed his eyes tightly, tears comming out landing on his cheeks as he panted and felt his uncle hum in amusement. What was his uncle doing? Whatever it was, this has to stop now. Loki had never ever once in his life felt anyone touch uim like this. That was bad. Whatever it was.

"Stop it! St-stop it you bastard!"

Loki coud not stop the words which had come out if his mouth. Looked like Thor did not like them?

"You dare call me a basterd? Me! A one who is a ten times elder that you huh kid??!?"

Loki looked in fear as his Uncle Thor's face crunched up, turning and twisting into an angry one. His uncle's blue eye were now angry red. His fist clenching. He had angered his Uncle.

He cried out as Thor roughly spread his legs even more and gasped when Thor pit him on his stomach and smashed his he'd ro to the bed. Loki screamed in agony as he felt something enter through him. His uncle roared like a beast and he shoved it in once all in.

Did he just put it in?  
Is this guy crazy? Gone completely insane?

Loki cried out in pain as Thor's thrust became harsh, each trust sending Loki to move further onto teh bad.

Thor slapped Loki's head, loving the was the kid creased his brows and whimpered in pain.

"I won't forgive you if you cry now kid. You'll regret yelling at your Uncle."

Loki shut his eyes close tightly, sobbing silently and gasped as Thor shoved and pounded into him mercilessly. What did he do? He wanted to hug his mother.

Thor grained and grunted behind Loki, having a tight grip on his raven locks, pushing him down into the pillow.

"It's so tight Loki uhh! I guess this is you're first time huh? Maybe."

The thrusts became more erratic as Thor slapped his hips with his nephew's butt, moaning in pleasure, muffling the kid's cries.

"Please pl-please take it out."

"It hurts please."

How did it come this far? There was the creakling sound of the bed as Thor again pounded into him.

"Let's be more aggressive Loki? Just bear it for a little longer. I know you can honey."

Even more? No...just a little longer? He did not think so. But he had to tolerate this. Just a little bit. That's it. Whatever this was, just a little bit more.

You can take it Loki, you can take it Loki, you can take it Loki, you can take it-

Loki screamed muffled as Thor once again pounded harshly inside his hole, stretching it impossibility wide, tearing the thin walls and tearing him into two on that enormous beast.

No..he cannot take it. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much.. the pain is unbearable. He's gonna pass out.

The whole room filled with squeak and skin slapping noises, all the while Loki pleading his uncle to just stop it. Begging him to make it over.

Loki's body lit up as a sudden wave of pleasure hit him, the thing inside him hitting his prostrate.

Loki moaned wantonly, arching his back, wanting more. Did the sound come out form him? What was this wierd feeling?

"Did I find it? Your sweet spot baby?"

Thor hit it once again and then repeatedly, living the way Loki moaned, panting moe and more, jumping up from the bed, arching his back and pushing back to meet Thor's thrusts. Such a beautiful creature.

How beautiful was it? Thor felt he was in heaven. He would lok to call his nephew as teh God of heaven. Just be looking his nephew writhe under him, begging for more touch like a wanton, what a picture, if only Thor had this luck everyday to see such a sexy thing daily.

"It's feels so strange..hold on...ho-hold on uncle please."

Thor chuckled as he hit it again and again, listening to the music of Loki's moans.

"Uncle I guess.. I'm ah!"

Loki clenched his hole around Thor's cock tightly, shivering and shuddering, his body lifting up from the bed, litting every nerve in is body, before his eyes rolled to the back of his mind, his world blank as he came.

Loki panted and cried, his salty tears flowing down his cheeks as Thor stuffed his big fingers into the hit little mouth. Thor came to nibble Loki's ears, biting them, stuffing his fingers deep into his nephew's throat, showing his desire clearly as Loki chocked on the fingers, his saliva dripping from his chin.

"You know how to do this right?"

"Do wha-what uncle?"

"Come here Loki, let uncle take care of you. Let me show you, and then you'll do it to me."

Loki looked at his uncle in tears filed eyes, fingers stuffed his mouth, his body shaking as Thor took Loki's slender cock in his hand and started stroking it.

The strokes became more faster and faster as Loki moaned and grained in pleasure, his uncle nubbling his throat.

Loki felt pure white as a pleasure shot out to his spine, as he shuddered and came in his uncle's hands.

Thor picked up his fingers, licking them clean off, enjoying and moaning at teh taste of his nephew. Thor turned to Loki when he herd a soft snore comming from him.

Loki was... sleeping? That was strange..

"Well I guess another day then."

Thor mumbled and curse himself as he looked at the sleeping beauty in front of him. Sleeping so peacefully. Thor wiped Loki's fresh tears from his eyes as he layed down beside his most beautiful nephew. The mist beautiful creatures he had ever met. He smiled thinking about teh sweet face of Loki before sizing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it❤️❤️😈


End file.
